The Little Things
by InvincibleElizabeth
Summary: Hermione Granger has left London to start her surgical residency at St. Mungo's Hospital in New York. She gets the shock of her life 7 months into her Internship. Dealing with men never was her specialty. Especially jealous men. Tom Riddle Jr. / Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy ** Mostly DH *Also, All Muggle Story, no magic. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the magnificent idea of Harry Potter. All the credit goes straight to the very talented J.K. Rowling.**

**I do however, well I think, I guess own the plot of my little fanfiction. Please don't steal. :-)**

**A/N: The characters are not magical in this story :)**

**Rated T: For Language and well that's all until I know where this is going hahaha (;**

**The Little Things**

Chapter One: Running and Collisions

"Ronald Weasley! What in the name of the bloody Queen do you think you're doing?" My voice was practically a screech, although I must say that if was an improvement to the _sounds_ I'd just unfortunantly heard. The red headed brat actually had the gall to try to answer the question while the brown headed bimbo beside him just smirked. She actually fucking smirked. Bitch.

"Her-Hermione! It's not what it looks like!" He was in the process of scrambling out of MY bed trying to buckle the belt holding up the pants that I had bought for him in MY flat. The blubbering fool was an idiot. Rage filled me as I remembered that I'd been stupid enough to actually think I loved this git.

"No. Stop right there Ronald. I'm not a fool, don't even try to lie to my face." I was positively seething. I couldn't bring myself to care that my next words would be cutting, "Just get out you filthy excuse for a boyfriend. I never want to see you again Ronald. Get the fuck out now, and take that bimbo with you!"

I practically shoved his half dressed self into the hallway of my building. "Never ever try to contact me!" I shouted through the door.

I slid down with my back against the white wood. My heart was racing and unshed tears pricked at the back of my eyes. I cradled my face in my palms before running a hand through my slightly disheaveled wavy locks. I shakily got to my feet and brushed myelf off.

Now was no time to become a blubbering little girl. Now was time to think of a plan to get the hell out of London. I didn't want to face my friends about this and it's not like I had any family left.

It was time to go to New York. And soon. Like tomorrow-I'll-board-a-flight there-soon. I'd just be a month early getting there, as I was set to start my surgical residency St. Mungo's Hospital in September. Now all I had to do was make a few phone calls and get everything in order to leave tomorrow and then I could do really the only thing I wanted to do at the moment.

Drown my sorrows with the wonderful looking half empty bottle of Vodka on my countertop. I grabbed the bottle and took a nice long drag.

Drinking away pain had become sort of a habit of mine after High School. It all started when my parents died a month after graduation, leaving me alone in the big bad world. I'd get roaring drunk whenever the memory of them was too strong. The alcohol helped me forget my feelings for a short while.

Then about six months ago I bumped into Ron at Hogwarts Academy for Medical Study, where I was just finishing up my last year of medical schooling. We started talking and soon one thing led to another and we were a couple. We were in love. Ha, I mentally snort at the thought.

Love. It's a concept that just seems to be out of reach for little average Hermione Jane Granger here. Sure, I've had my share of relationships, but they never last. I think the only time I've ever been close to being in love was when I was just a young girl in High School. The pathetic thing is that the man I almost loved was the man who made my High School years hell. I still can't think of that man without a pang of sadness. Such a pity. I'll probably end up a lonely old spinster who's bitter from her past. It's sad that it's so easy to imagine.

I take another long drink and begin to pack little pieces of my life into boxes. Soon after, I phone the Airlines so that I'm not too drunk to remember to make my arrangements for the morning.

After several long blissfully drunk hours spent packing, I collapse on my bed and let sleep take me.

**************************Seven Months Later*****************************

I hurried to put my trauma gear on as the blaring sirens of the American ambulance made it's way towards our team. There had been a major wreck on the outskirts of the City. Being the number one ranked trauma center in the city, the injured were being brought directly to us. I was one of the only interns on call this night and so it was only Chief Dumbledore and unfortunantly for me, the gorgeous Dr. Riddle I'd slept with a few months prior. Needless to say, I felt extremely awkward waiting next to him, seeing as he'd had the gall to ignore me stubbornly ever since. Merlin, I couldn't stand men.

As the EMTs started unloading the injured man from the ambulance, I saw a brief flash of silver blonde hair that was slightly darker than normal due to the blood coming out of his head wound. My breath caught in my throat and I swear to the Queen that my heart stopped beating for a good several seconds; valuble seconds that should have been used to help this man.

"John Doe, looks to be in his upper twenties. Obvious head trauma as well as a few broken ribs and his right leg," one of the EMTs prattled on.

_Please don't be who I think it is. Please don't be who I think it is. _I was practically chanting this mantra in my head by now.

It wasn't until the EMT pulled away the breathing mask for a second that reality came crashing down all around me. It was _him_.

"Bloody hell," I whispered. Then in a slightly stronger, much louder voice informed them that this was not in fact a John Doe, but was as fate would have it, Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate if you would take a few seconds to tell me your thoughts! I haven't written Fanfiction in almost two years so I'm a little rusty, but overall I'm pleased I suppose. lol**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested, please message me!**

**xo Elizabeth**


	2. Chapter 2: Firey Eyes and Venomous Tones

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling and I owned the whole Harry Potter deal, then I wouldn't be a teenager about to start a job at McDonalds. I think you get the point.**

**A/N: I apologize for how long this chapter has taken. And for how somewhat boring it is. It's like a filler chapter and I needed to get some background information put in. I'll try to update soon! Please review!**

**Chapter 2: Firey Eyes and Venomous Tones**

****Hermione's POV****

I recieved a few odd looks at the fact that I knew who the injured man in front of us was. I just shrugged and tried not to look like I was as frazzled as I was feeling on the inside. I couldn't allow myself to work my self into a tizzy over his sudden appearence in my life. Firstly, he had made my high school years absolute hell. Screw the feelings I might have held for him, he was too much of a complete arse to deserve them. Secondly, I just **couldn't** allow myself to go back down that road and the number one step to prevent that is to not give two shits about him. Sure, I suppose since he was now technically my patient some miniscule amount of caring was required, but I just had to make sure it didn't get out of hand. Thirdly, did I mention he was an arse?

"Granger, page Dr. Zambini! We need him to take a look at his ribs while I work on surveying the head trauma." Dr. Riddle's bark was slightly harsh to my ears as he invaded my thoughts. I mentally scowled that this was the first time he'd acknowledged my existence since our untimely bout of lust two months prior. God, why were all the men I knew complete arseholes? But needlessly, I did as told. I wasn't going to be kicked out the best surgical residency program in the world for something as trivial as not obeying my attending.

Fifteen minutes later we were wheeling him down to one of our ORs. It seemed our _precious_ little Malfoy's ribs were dangerously close to puncturing his lungs. As fate would have it, he had a slight bit of bleeding in his brain. This meant I'd be scrubbing in to assist as needed. Oh joy, it's not everyday you get to scrub in on the surgery of your high school nemesis along with the doctor with whom you're not on speaking terms with. And Dr. Zambini? He was an alright bloke I suppose, if you chose to ignore the fact that he was Malfoy's partner in crime during high school. Small world it is indeed.

Two days later and here I am, sitting in a Mr. Draco Malfoy's room exhausted. Not only had I been forced to stand in on the surgery, but Dr. Riddle and Dr. Zambini hadn't needed any help. More like they hadn't needed _my_ help. Gits. So now not only was I completely put out, cranky, and exhausted beyond belief but now I was practically babysitting a sedated Draco Malfoy. The damn doctors wouldn't let me leave until he woke up. I was sitting bedside for the nasty bloke. Now, don't get me wrong, a sedated Draco is loads better than an awake Draco. Or at least it is now.

See, Draco Malfoy and I, little Hermione Granger, used to be best friends. Well, up until the second grade. He'd been my neighbor in our all exclusive gated community. We were the same age and our mothers had been high school friends, so naturally we were thrust together while we were younger. I mentally snort at the thought of how when I was six, I was convinced that I would grow up to marry Draco. At the time it had seemed like a good idea but that idea had turned sour not long after that.

My father was a dentist and my mother was one of the best surgeons in England at the time. Mum's job decided to transfer her to Merlin's Mercy, the biggest hospital in the city of London. I was seven when we moved. Draco and I had promised to write but after a couple months the letters were few and far between. Six months after I'd moved the letters stopped completely and mine returned unopened. I blamed the post, but I should have known better than to believe that rubbish.

When I was due to enter my freshman year of high school, mum retired and we moved back to our old home. I resumed going to the private school I'd attended before the first move; Beauxbatons. I'd though everything would be grand when I'd returned. I'd be back were I began and best of all, I'd have Draco again. I was so wrong in thinking that, it isn't even funny.

The first day I'd began, I'd spotted Draco at lunch sitting with his usual crowd from primary school. After I'd mustered the courage to go greet my childhood best friend, I'd immediately regretted doing so. An ugly sneer had adorned his features. One I'd thought would never grace the face of Draco. It was the first but definately not the last time he spat the word at me. Mudblood.

Over the years I was gone, the students of Beauxbatons had developed a philosphy of sorts. If you began preschool there and never left, you were considered a pureblood; one fit to go to the school. If you transfered during a higher grade, or had left and come back like I had, you were considered tainted. If you went half the years with no breaks inbetween, you were a halfblood. If you pulled a stunt like I had, you were considered the lowliest of creatures to the pures, as they called themselves; a mudblood.

The thing that surprised me most was the fact that the teachers pretended nothing had gone on. If I dare say, I believe some even encouraged it. Especially that dratted chemistry teacher Professor Snape. He'd had it out for me, I swear.

Anyway, Draco had made my high school life hell. But for some unknown reason, I'd held a torch for him. I don't really know why I even liked the pompous git. Sometimes, I like to pretend that I never did but I know in my heart even when I say it out loud, it's a lie. There were many things to point out as reasons why I shouldn't even consider having that wretched crush on the man back then. For instance, he was a bit of a man-whore. I don't think there was a single 'pureblood' girl that he didn't shag. I almost laugh aloud as I remember the facial expressions of those he'd never "called back." I believe he even snogged a few of the prettier half bloods. Of course though, he'd never lay a hand on my lowly mudblood self. Hell, I wouldn't have blamed him back in high school.

Those years, you could say, were not my best in the looks department. I had unruly hair that was cut short to my shoulders, therefore, it was a bushy monster. I hadn't been capable of applying makeup back then so in comparison to the purebloods, I'd looked dull and boring. And let's just say my boobs didn't grow until the summer before Hogwarts, and suffice to say, I'd filled out since then. Lastly, I'd been obbsessed with grades so even if I hadn't been a _mudblood_ I still would've been avoided like the plauge.

I let out a small snort at how much I've changed since then. I've grown out my hair to my waist so in flows in waves. The weight of it counteracts the bushiness of it too as a plus. Thanks to youtube, and _Ron's_ sister Ginny, I've mastered the art of minimal makeup. And let's just say I don't dress like an old hag anymore either, but instead my clothing fit the figure that had filled out during Hogwarts.

"Granger, are you going to continue making faces, or get me a damn glass of water?" They icy tone broke me out me reverie needless to say.

****Draco's POV****

I opened my eyes blearily, immediately shutting them again under the glare of the white light above me. _Well I must be in a bloody hospital. Stupid bloody bright lights._ I slowly turned my head to the side, cringing at the pain it caused to the back of my head. _What the hell happened to me._ Then it came back to me. The fight with Crabbe. Crabbe swinging the baseball bat at my retreated back. _Shit, that'd hurt._ But it still didn't explain the stiffness and dull ache I was beginning to feel in my ribs.

I was trying to put two and two together when I heard a small feminine snort from the other side of the room. I painstakingly turned my head the other direction to have my eyes rest on a beautiful women. By the looks of it, she was an intern too. Beauty and brains, the deadliest combination a bloke can encounter. It wasn't until I read her name tag that I felt like all the wind was knocked out of me. _Hermione J. Granger_. Holy hell she looked different. I mentally scolded myself. Purebloods didn't associate with Mudbloods. Even if they did grow up to be really hot.

Crabbe must have hit me _hard_ for me to be thinking these thoughts. As a Beauxbatons Pureblood, I was expected to carry on those ideals about the people I went to school with. Even if I didn't exactly want to follow them, I sill _had_ to. Especially since I was the son of the guy that pretty much started the whole concept in his glory days. I can't go back on his ideals. What the hell would he do to me if he even knew what I'd thought in the last minute. If I could shudder without pain, I would do so.

Mustering up he coldest sneer I could, and with a voice like venom, I revived the Draco of _my_ glory days. _Nevermind the fact that they weren't that glorious because of **her.**_ "Granger, are you going to coninue making faces, or get me a damn glass of water?" There. Will do. Good enough to pass as being the same git from High School.

The fire that burned in her eyes could have burned me from all the way across the room if it was real. Jesus, I forgot about her temper. She always was quite the testy one. But none-the-less, she did get up to cross to the tray of water. Although she did slam the pitcher down with more force than was rather neccessary. She walked over with the cup in her hand. My eyes caught her slight hesitation in handing it over to me. If I didn't know better, I swear she was debating whether to actually give me the water or throw me the water.

"Would you mind explaining why I'm sitting in a hospital better with the world's worst headache and feeling like I've been socked in the bloody ribs a few times?" I used a lighter tone than before, but it was still rather chilly.

"Easy, you just had surgery on your brain and ribcage. Would you mind explaining how you wrecked your bloody car so bad?" She was mocking me. Not only was she mocking me, but she was using a ton to rival mine from earlier. Some things never change I suppose.

I was about to respond with a particularly nasty retort when I was cut off by a rather tall dark haired doctor, "Ahh Dr. Granger, I see he has awoken. Although I see no reason for you to be snapping questions at him quite like that." His tone was slightly condescending. I liked him already.

Granger's firey eyes flitted up to meet the man's before she answered in an obviously fake tone, "Oh, Dr. Riddle. I'm glad you're here. He's awaken so I shall be taking me leave seeing as I've been sitting by his bedside since he got here. I'm incredibly tired, I'll see you on my next shift." Her tone was considerably darker when she finished speaking, than when she'd started.

With a curt nod, she was gone. Damn. I wanted to antagonize her some more, like the good old days. I almost snorted aloud at the rediculous thought. Although, when she left, I didn't however miss how Dr. Riddle's eyes followed her exit. I almost snorted at how rediculous that thought was too, however I couldn't hide the smirk from it.

I spent the next two weeks looking forward to Granger's next visit. Well not really looking forward to seeing her as much as seeing how far I could provoke her. Plus I had a bit of absolutely joyful news I wanted to share with her about what would become official next week. Oh how I couldn't wait to be freed from this blasted bed and free to roam the halls. Not as a patient, but as one of the interns at this hospital also. My imagination produced an image of what I pictured her reaction to be when she found out. Life is really the best sometimes.

**A/N: Please take a few seconds and send me your thoughts in a review! Thanks a million if you do!**


End file.
